


Meet Me Halfway

by Something_untraceable



Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types
Genre: Forgive Me, I gave up quick, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_untraceable/pseuds/Something_untraceable
Summary: My own take on how Shen and the wolf met and came to work together.His name is Làng in this cause google translate says that means wolf in Chinese.





	Meet Me Halfway

They had met when they were young on a cool evening in the capital city, Gongman City. China was thriving and the city itself was loud with the chatter of merchants selling their wares and friends amongst each other. It was the evening before the new year, the year of the boar was ending and so the year of of the rat was beginning; a time of luck and everyone was excited. The sun was only starting to set and so it would be a while until the emperor and empress’ firework display and festival celebration was to begin.  
The display was being set up and everyone gathered in anticipation, amongst them was a young soldier fresh out of training. He had short black hair, and sun kissed skin. He was clad in light armor and like a good new guard stood his post outside the gates of the royal family’s home where he was stationed. He was a bit nervous, while he had stood here before this was an important day. Were anything to happen to the royal family at this time it would be catastrophe.  
As luck would have it a young royal was growing tired of simply waiting in the palace. It wasn't as though he wanted to walk among the common folk, but anything was better than just sitting in his room doing nothing. The prince was a sight to behold; soft, pale, porcelain skin. Long, white hair the color of a fresh sheet of snow and fell all the way down to the small of his back. He wore red, red deep as blood. There was red painted along his eyelids and red that made his earrings stand out. His robe was a dark red with white and gold along the edges and hemlines. His robes were worn loosely, it hung off his shoulders almost provocatively, but he wore it wells though it looked natural and maybe it was. Something he always had, and everyone in the capital knew, was white peacock feathers in his hair. It suited him really.  
No one dared stop the prince as he leisurely walked down each step to the bottom of the palace. When he was in one of his moods he did as he pleased, defying him would be a mistake and everyone knew that, everyone but say.. a new guard.  
The young prince strolled at ease through the the large front doors and across the courtyard to the gates,his feather lined robe dragged behind smoothly as if he glides when he walks. Seeing that the gates were closed he stopped, unperturbed he demanded at the guard, “Open them now.”  
The guard was easily broken from his stone soldier facade, he turned around only to see China’s beautifully frightening prince. “Prince Shen.. I was ordered-” “I give the orders now open up,” Prince Shen cut off the soldier with a sharp toned remark. “Yes my prince.” the soldier bowed and immediately opened the gate for him exit.  
Prince Shen continued his glide-like walk to the outside, he paused once his robe was just out of the way of the gate’s closing, he didn't even turn around to face the soldier when he spoke. “What is your name?” he sounded like he was asking, but under the sweet voice was a demand. The soldier swallowed out of nervousness, “Láng, your majesty.” “Well Láng be sure that if there ever be a next time I see you, do not question my authority. Lest you want to lose your position.” And with that he continued walking, leaving no room for the soldier to answer.

The sun’s last rays were in the sky by the time Láng’s shift had ended and a new guard took his place. He could go home and rest, but the festival was to begin soon and who would want to miss that? He never saw the prince return home so he assumed that he was waiting to begin the fireworks with his family that had left the palace not long ago. It was cold out, but that was hardly a bother, Láng had been standing outside long enough to get used to it and the leather and metal he wore has protection kept him warm enough. Láng meandered in between merchant stalls and crowds of people, enjoying himself. A stall with warm, delicious smelling soup caught his eye, the aroma more than enticing to a hungry soldier. But just as he walked towards the food stall, something else caught his eye entirely.  
Out of the corner of his vision he saw a feather lined, blood red robe just go behind a set of stalls and away from the crowd. Láng was certain it had to belong to someone of importance and the only person he saw wear a robe like that was Prince Shen.  
He was a soldier now, it was his job to protect the royal family, even if a member of said family had threatened his job security. It could be nothing's the matter, but still he should check to see if the prince was alright. The prince will probably snap at him for thinking him to be in trouble, but on the off chance he wasn't okay? He couldn't ignore the funny feeling in his gut that wasn't just hunger.  
And so following his instincts he walked quietly behind the stalls and away from the festival, where he saw Shen last go.  
He wasn't always the brightest in training, but he was an excellent tracker and his skill was put to good use when Shen was nowhere to be seen. He found small strands, simply strings of feathers from being dragged by the robe. Láng followed them and they went further then he expected, the trail was leading to the docks where it was void of people. Everyone who had come to the festival had already arrived, leaving the shipyard barren. He began to hear voices in the distance talking, no.. discussing. By the tone it was no everyday chatter about food or whatnot. Láng creeped around the side of a building, wanting to get a good look, but not be spotted yet.  
He peaked over the wall only to spot Prince Shen surrounded by three, rough looking men. Láng checked again and there were four, one of them off to the side, a bit harder to see. Nothing seems to have escalated yet, they were not attacking the prince, but that didn't make the situation look any better, Shen was still out numbered. His stomach growled in protest and one of the four men looked up and towards his direction just as Láng pulled his head back behind the wall. Láng might have been spotted, but the man about to investigate has his attention taken away by the prince barking an insult at him. At least it sounded like an insult from what Láng could hear, but anything Prince Shen said seemed to sound like he was insulting or looking down on you so it's possible that was his natural tone.  
Shen looked irritated more than anything, his arms were crossed and every time he spoke it looked like a bite even though Láng couldn't hear from where he was. He might have been able to catch something were it not for the sound of the waves nearby.  
One of the three men tensed, clearly irked by whatever Shen had told him. The man pulled a dagger out from the side and that called Láng into action, he drew his sword and ran out from the wall he was hiding behind.  
The Prince is not all the he seems as Láng was to find out because as soon as he reached within 10 feet of the dangerous men, two were already on the cold ground, one of them bleeding badly with a chest wound. He was swift, as far as anyone could see there was just the flying motion of Shen’s robes. It concealed him, no one among them saw Shen pull a knife of his own and certainly saw no attack coming. Láng was chilled by the sight, one man wounded and the other would certainly die of blood loss. The prince was more brutal than he imagined and it stopped him in his tracks.  
Prince Shen’s gaze fell on Láng just as the third man was backing away. “Well? Are you going to do your job or just stand there like an imbecile?”  
As if the timing perfect fireworks went off behind him and snapped him from his daze. “Yes, of course your highness.” Láng looked to the side but the fourth man was gone so instead he ran up and caught the third man, throwing him down with his wounded associates.  
“What… what do you want me to do with them?” Láng asked. This was his first time on a job like this after all.  
“Are you really that stupid? Take them to the prison and let the others deal with it. I have no time for this.” Walking away in annoyance the Prince went back in the direction of the festival, leaving Láng to deal with the three prisoners. 

It was a feat but after tying up the two less injured he managed to drag them and the other to where he would get more help, finding other soldiers around the festivities. He had to explain several times what had happened to those of authority and by the time it was all over he just wanted to go home and rest. The celebration seemed less appealing by then.  
So that's what he did, he went home, shed all his armor and fell into his bed. He was tired, but his mind was restless. He could still see it, the Prince's cold gaze, the blood dripping from his knife, the soft red robe hanging off his body as though this were an everyday occurrence for him. Was the prince always armed? Where did he learn to fight and kill so easy?  
The thoughts replayed in his head and wracked his brain until he finally fell asleep from exhaustion. 

It would not be for a long while that they would see each other again. It's a big palace with many guards and while Láng had risen a rank the odds of them meeting were slim. It was at a practice fireworks display, the emperor and empress had created new color combination that they wanted tested before the next festival were to come around. Láng was watching over the firework powder, making sure nothing went amiss when he spotted Prince Shen again. There had been rumors of the prince toying with the powder, he didn't know if that meant creating his own mixtures or sabotaging the other ones so Láng kept an eye on him.  
The prince pulled out from his white and red robe a small bag, he opened up one of the powder barrels and scooped his bag into it, picking up the contents for himself. Láng knew he should say or do something, his feet seemed to move on their own towards the prince, but he had no idea what to say.  
Just as he was about to reach Prince Shen the practice fireworks went off and he looked up, The bright crackling lights capturing both of their attention.  
“Beautiful isn't it?,” commented Shen. Láng looked at the prince who was still looking up. He was the only person in listening distance so the prince had to be talking to him. Shen continued to speak, “Tell me, what do you think of when you see the fireworks?”  
Láng was hesitant, unsure of what the prince wanted to hear, “They're very bright.. and uh loud.”  
The prince rolled his eyes, “I see something strong and dangerous. Something that can be made more useful.” He looked at Láng only to see a dumbstruck expression and he sighed. “If the fireworks were pointed at you and not upward, what do you suppose will happen?”  
Láng swallowed, “I would probably get hurt really badly.” Building up courage he decided to ask a question of his own, “Prince Shen, why are you asking me all this?” It surprised the soldier when the prince didn't snap at him. “I only want to revolutionize what we have, someday guards and warriors won't be enough on their own. But no one seems to understand that,” Shen let out a breath, “Carry on with your duties.” The prince turned his back to the soldier and walked back in the direction of the palace, still keeping his head high and an air of authority as if he was trying to keep anyone from ever questioning him. 

It would take awhile for Láng to understand what the prince was telling him on that evening. It wasn't as if Shen was being direct, he was just venting. It sort of came to Láng like an epiphany, it wasn't right away, it just hit him one night before he went to sleep. He didn't know why but he was excited to understand and wanted to tell the prince, but it wasn't as if he could just barge into the palace. No, he would have to wait for a new opportunity to see Prince Shen, even if it was just in passing. The Prince looked as though he was lost that day and maybe, just maybe no one understood his thoughts. Láng would be proud to be the first, but that was wishful thinking.  
But the universe has a way of making things a lot more difficult. A week after Láng’s realization it was announced that the Emperor and Empress had banished their son for his crimes, it was said to be for the of Gongman City. No one was sure if the rumors were true, but it was said he had murdered an entire village, that it was a massacre. If he did do it the only people that knew why would be the royal family. Láng would never see Prince Shen around the palace or capital again. 

Something ate at Láng ever since the exile of the prince. Only two weeks had passed, but how was her to survive? As a royal he lived in luxury all this life, while he knew how to fight did he know how to hunt? Were the rumors of what he did true? That wasn't all that bit the back of his mind, Láng had been wanting to tell the prince he understood him since the moment he figured out their conversation and he still wants to tell him.  
So why didn't he? The Prince is exiled so he was no longer obligated to protect him and he had a good job and life in the capital. He had made friends will all his neighbors and with most of the other guards as well. Looking for Shen and conversing with him could be looked at as an act of treason were anyone to find out.  
Láng put a lot of thought into it, so much so that it took him another week to pack a travel bag, with enough food, clothing and other supplies for himself and began walking out of the capital. He had no idea which way he was heading, but it was safe to scratch the docks to the south off the list. Unless he was taken in by other family he wouldn't have traveled by boat. So outside the city to forests or small towns to the north, east and west. There was a lot of ground to cover, but how far could Shen have gone in just three weeks?  
Láng began his search to the North, figuring that best since he could switch to east or west when he felt it best. He knew it was a near hopeless search. Looking for one person in all of China? He went by villages asking if anyone had seen the exiled prince, but they all shook their heads. He's disappeared and no one has a clue as to where.  
Láng was growing tired, he had been at this for two weeks and to no avail. He should had just stayed as a measly capital soldier and tried to move up in rank, make a great life for himself.  
He decided to stop in the forest on his way to another village for a rest. Setting his travel bags down he leaned against a tree and sank to the ground. His legs were aching, but it hardly bothered him anymore. He pulled out his water pouch and drank half of it. Láng knew he should save more until the next river or spring but the sense of hopelessness made him not care as much. He ran a sweaty hand through his thick black hair, it was becoming a little unkempt with time.  
It was decided, after he reached this next village and they told him they hadn't seen Prince Shen just like all the others, he would go back home and try to get his job back if it wasn't too late.  
He closed his eyes, facing upwards to the sky. When he opened them out of the corner of his eye he saw smoke coming from the distance. The village wasn't in that direction, so where was it coming from? It could just be some crazy loner in the woods, but… Láng still had a small piece of hope left in him and it tugged him to his feet. He picked up his bags and navigated through the forest, cutting through thick foliage and stumbling over tree roots, heading straight for the source. He had to know, had to see with his own eyes that this was nothing but a wild goose chase (or peacock chase lol).  
With as fast as he was moving, he cut the time to get their in half. He pushed past the branches and bushes and there at the source was a small abandoned temple for some insignificant, long forgotten God whose name probably no one knew. There was a small opening in the roof where the smoke poured out of. A good number of windows were broken and the wood looked like it would creak just by touching it.  
Láng set his things down and dropped down low, sneaking close to it. He couldn't see through the broken window without being closers, but that meant having to step on the wood porch that surrounded the small temple. Just one sound could give him away and he had no idea who would be inside.  
He had to take the chance, just to sate his curiosity. So he approached the porch and too a step onto it... not a sound. He sighed under his breath in relief and took another step forward. A loud creak underfoot echoed around him and a blade was pressed to his throat from behind him.  
“State your purpose, intruder,” the person behind him demanded.  
Láng dared turn his head to look. His search was over, he found Prince Shen. Though he looked different, more tired. His long, white hair was pulled back messily into a bun and his hands were covered in something akin to ash, yet the red and white robe he wore remained pristine. And as always, the peacock feathers in his hair remained.  
“Prince Sh-”  
“I'm not the prince anymore and you know it!” he snapped. Shen forcefully turned Láng around to look at him, his eyes squinting in suspicion, “You're that soldier…”  
“Yes I am, and I've been looking all over for you Pr- Shen.” Láng was nervous, especially with a knife at his throat, but he couldn't show it.  
“Who sent you? Why should I not kill you right here?” Shen pressed the knife closer to Láng’s neck.  
“No-no one sent me, I came on my own. I came because I finally figured out what you meant on that day by the fireworks..” There he said it, Shen shouldn't have to be so on guard anymore.  
And it did help, Shen lowered the knife and let Láng stand, but still he held it defensively, ready to attack just in case. He seemed to be waiting for further explanation. So Láng would do as he wanted.  
“That day you were telling me about beauty in power and utilizing the fireworks I didn't get it at first, but I do now. We have warriors and kung-fu masters, but you wanted to make something stronger. You wanted to better protect the city. Even if I don't know what you wanted, I get it now..” All of it was out there now, he had to wait and see what Shen thought.  
Shen lowered the knife, “Yes well… That was my original intention, but apparently all the others see from it was destruction. I see so much more, but they are the ones who are blind, even that old soothsayer who caused my exile.” He sounded more bitter as he went on.  
There was a silence that followed before Shen spoke up again. “So maybe you get it now, but what good does one soldier do? Just leave back to the capital.” The bite in his words were gone. Láng couldn't just go back after he had come all this way, he wanted to help Shen.  
“What if… it was more than just me? I understood so why couldn't others? If we explain it right then maybe it was wrong to exile you because enough people see what you want is good for the city.”  
Shen looked doubtful, perhaps he was starting to not believe in his ideas anymore. “Could you really do that? One soldier and one banished royal convince people into believing something against all they know? Ha! You might be more insane than I am.”  
“Fine, I came all this way and tried to give you my help.” Láng could easily see the pink rays of the sun through the trees, night was just upon them. “I won't reach the village before nightfall, can I stay here? I'll be out of your hair by morning.”  
Shen stopped to think about it, he didn't want anyone to see him living like he is, he was a former prince after all. He had been alone all this time though and this man who he barely knew may be the only person who will ever share his ideals so he nodded in agreement. “Just for the night.”  
Shen leads Láng around to the entrance, he slides the shoddy, wood door open and walks inside, Láng following behind and closing the door. It's as small as expected, a tiny square area with one makeshift area for cooking and a mat covered in many blankets for sleeping. There's a large pot over the firework, but it's contents are most definitely not food. It bubbled almost menacingly, but Láng certainly didn't fear it. Upon closer inspection it looks like molten metal bubbling inside. There are metal shaving all around the pot and some work tool thrown about.  
“What have you been working on?” Láng asked carefully.  
Shen looked at the pot then at Láng. “That… Well I wanted to create a model of my idea. It isn't done yet.” Shen felt a bit more at ease that this whole time Láng had not judged him so he pulled out a scroll he had tucked away. “This is what it should look like when I'm done.”  
Láng opened the scroll, Shen had drawn a cylindrical metal object with the head of the dragon. It was shown to spit fireworks as well as some sort of sphere. A drawing is hard to decipher so he decides not to ask questions. “You're a talented artist.”  
Shen was obviously not expecting to hear that, but he seemed to like the compliment. “Thank you… what was your name again?”  
“Láng.”  
“Láng,” Shen repeated slower. A new, less tense silence followed. He wouldn't ask whether or not he had killed all those people, deep down he knew the answer and he chose to ignore it. Ignorance is bliss after all. 

Láng looks back on that day and he's glad he left the capital in search of Shen, Lord Shen when they're around others. That morning Shen had asked Láng to stay, to help him accomplish his goal. He couldn't do it alone and Láng had accepted regardless of what the law may say or if he would be punished. He had a feeling in his gut that he would follow Shen to the edge of the continent.  
It was hard to believe they were only 24 when their partnership had started, so much was accomplished in two years. They had a small army of men not only willing to fight, but willing to make Shen’s weapon. Sure they were all scum but it made no difference, not as long as things got done. In turn he had a handful of crimes he now had committed in order to reach their goal. Shen was an influence, whether good or bad Láng’s judgement was becoming blurred.  
They had become partners and closer than ever. Láng was Lord Shen’s knight and his right hand man, Shen confided in him.  
Láng prided himself on being Shen’s one and only. He loved the time spent behind closed doors, how Shen would shiver or bite his lip. A relationship like that was frowned upon by society and so everything they did was in secret.

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably never finish this


End file.
